The present invention relates to transport vehicles, such as trailers. More particularly, the present invention relates to transport vehicles having rotatable loading ramps coupled to the rear of the transport vehicle.
Transport vehicles with rotatable loading ramps are known. The loading ramps are rotatable between a generally upright transport disposition and an extended disposition in which the ramps extend from the rear of the transport vehicle to the ground. In the transport disposition, the ramps are typically held in the upright position by pins inserted through bores defined in fixed brackets and a bore defined in the ramp. While such means of locking the ramps in the transport disposition is adequate, it presents some difficulty in insertion of the pins. The ramps typically are quite heavy and must be maneuvered with one hand to bring the bore defined in the bracket and the bore defined in the ramp into alignment for insertion of the pin with the second hand. Additionally, the pins have known to become detached and lost.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the industry for a latching system to automatically engage when the ramp is rotated into its upright, transport disposition.
The ramp auto latch system of the present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry. The auto latch system is permanently affixed to the transport vehicle to prevent loss. The auto latch system automatically engages when the ramp is maneuvered into its upright, transport disposition. No manual intervention is required in order to effect engagement of the auto latch system with the ramp. This configuration of the present invention frees up both hands of the operator for maneuvering the ramp into the transport disposition. Further, the auto latch system of the present invention is biased in the engaged disposition to ensure that engagement with the ramp is maintained during over the road transportation of the vehicle.
The present invention is an auto latch system for use with a transport vehicle having a rotatable ramp shiftable between a transport disposition and an extended disposition. The auto latch system includes a latch assembly operably coupled to a transport vehicle bed. A ramp engagement assembly is operably coupled to the ramp. The latch assembly automatically engages the ramp engagement assembly during pivoting of the ramp from the extended disposition to the transport disposition.